The Violet Maelstrom
by kaari8
Summary: What would have happened if Minato and Kushina had survived and raised their daughter to her true potential. Strong/powerful naruto. Femnaruto. Not sure if following cannon storyline yet, maybe a bit of both. Rated T just to keep my options open
1. Chapter 1

**Hayyy so this is my first naruto fanfic and yeh i guess i just wanted to give it a go! any and all advice is always welcome! And sorry for any mistakes i make, i dont have a beta hahah :))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ideas behind this story, im simply extending and twisting them a bit. **

* * *

A handsome man, around twenty years old, sat in front of a huge desk that had piles of paperwork stacked up on top of it. This man had spiky blonde hair that reached the very tips of his shoulder blades with two long bangs coming down on either side of his angular face. Bright blue eyes, like sapphires, constantly flicked from the papers in front of him to the clock mounted on the wall. Every now and then his leg would spasm slightly and would kick out – much to his great embarrassment and frustration. It wasn't really his fault however. This man was Minato Namikaze, the newly appointed yondaime hokage, and highly skilled ninja weren't used to just sitting around doing nothing. It was his first week in the office and to be brutally honest, it sucked. Minato had been expecting there to be excitement and all sorts to be required of the strongest ninja in the village, not his approval on the most menial things possible. Who would have thought that it would need the _hokages_ approval to assign a mission to a bunch of twelve year olds to paint a fence. Surely someone else could do this. That was going to be the first thing on his list – find some unsuspecting chunin and make them hand out missions. Maybe not the higher ranked ones but definitely these ones.

Another glance at the clock showed only three minutes had past since his last check, causing Minato to sigh. He was supposed to be having lunch with his fiancé at one and it couldn't come quick enough. His fiancé was a beautiful kunoichi, with waist length red hair and sparkling violet eyes. She was a couple of years younger then him, only 18, but was easily one of his most powerful shinobi. She was also known as the 'Red hot-blooded Habanero' for her temper. Kushina Uzumaki her name was. They had met in the academy and after a bit of trouble with Kumo shinobi, they had been close ever since. When he was sixteen, he finally drew up enough courage to ask her out and she accepted. Then, three more years later, he asked her to marry him. Thank God she accepted once more and they were due to get married in a couple of months from today. Whilst some may say that getting married at 20 is young, shinobi have dangerous and short lives usually and they must take advantage of every good thing they have, otherwise they could miss their chance.

Kushina had just gotten back from an extended mission protecting the fire daimyos daughter-in-laws mother for several weeks and they had immediately made plans to see each other. Whilst it wasn't a particularly dangerous mission, it was long and he missed her greatly. Finally the clock ticked over to 1 O'Clock and minato stood up with a groan. His legs had gone to sleep from being inactive for so long, causing pins and needles to shoot through them for several moments until settling back down. His door opened and his middle-aged secretary popped her head in.

"Hokage-sama where are you going?" She demanded overly sweetly. She had smile plastered on her face that made the yondaime swallow nervously.

"I uh have a very important lunch appointment." He replied.

"I don't have anything booked in."

Minato slowly inched towards the window, the only available escape route. "Yes I was going to tell you about it but forgot." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand before giving her a quick salute. "See ya round then." And with that he leapt out the window and crossed several rooftops in a matter of seconds, leaving his annoyed secretary to frown and mutter curses about a certain blonde haired ninja.

When Minato arrived at their agreed lunch spot, a tiny ramen stand called Ichiraku's, the first thing his eyes were drawn to was the beautiful woman sitting there waiting for him. There was bags under her eyes, testament to her mission, but other then that her face radiated love and contentment. Minato was by her side in a split second and she was in his arms a moment later. Wisps of her hair tickled his nose lightly and he inhaled her unique scent, a mixture of rose and citrus. They broke apart slightly to stare into one anothers eyes, silently reasuuring each other that they were there, alright, once more.

A slight chuckle broke the couple apart with bright red faces and they turned to see Hiruzen Sarutobi, the sandaime hokage smiling at them from the booth.

"Not even a week in and youre already shirking work to come see your fiancé." He teased. "Not off to the best start there."

Minato smiled sheepishly but wrapped an arm around his girls waist. "I told you when I took this job that she comes first. And when I have kids one day in the future, they'll come first as well."

Shinobi are trained to react to the slightest thing, whether it's the twitch of an eye that indicates theyre uncomfortable, or the snap of a twig, or even body language – all these things are what keep shinobi alive in the field. As Minato was a shinobi, there was no way he missed the tensing of Kushina's shoulders when he mentioned kids. A feeling of nervousness grew in his stomach and the edge of his smile slipped slightly. Not wanting to draw attention to it, he pulled Kushina to the booths and they quickly ordered mass amounts of ramen for the both of them. It was a sort of tradition – whenever they hadn't seen each other for a while, they would reunite over bulk ramen.

They talked with Hiruzen for a while before he excused himself and left the two alone. Instead of the conversation flowing however, it stopped almost completely and Minato could tell something was bothering her.

"Kushina?" He asked quietly, placing his hand over hers. There were a multitude of scars on her hands, obvious signs of someone who fights for a living. "What's wrong, you can tell me."

She refused to look at him for a second before turning to face him directly. A range of emotions were clear in her eyes, from worry to happiness and sadness and anger and fear among others, all mixed together, and minato found himself dreading what she had to say. It was hard to believe that not 5 minutes earlier they had been laughing and joking around happily.

"Minato." She said quietly. "Something happened while I was on the mission."

A million possibilities ran through his mind of what it could be, some worse then others. He nodded for her to continues, joining her in taking a deep breath first however.

"We were in a skirmish with some mercenaries, nothing too troublesome, but I got overconfident and got my arm cut up by a stray kunai. It wasn't a bad cut and after the fight we got it healed up, but the medic nin discovered something." She paused for a second. "I'm pregnant minato."

For a moment there was absolute silence. And then the sound of a certain blonde shinobi hitting the floor in a dead faint.

**Roughly 7 months later**

A bloodcurling scream rang through the peaceful village air, causing many of the citizens, both civilian and shinobi alike to wince before continuing on with whatever they were doing. Today was a monumental day in Konoha, a day many had been waiting for for many months. Today, was the day that – Another shriek ripped through the air, followed shortly by words.

"GET THIS FUCKING BABY OUT OF ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT."

Yes. Today was the day that Kushina Uzumaki gave birth.

After Minato's unexpected nap all those months ago, he had quickly convinced Kushina that he was ecstatic about it and whilst it was sooner then he had expected, he didn't mind at all. They had gotten married just like they had planned – even if her dress did need to be loosened a bit around the stomach. When the time finally came for Kushina to give birth, Minato held nothing back, making sure that she had every bit of protection available. He had a great many enemies who would love to hurt him by targeting his family and right now she was at her most vulnerable.

Not only that, but because of her 'tenant' extra preparations had to be made to make sure that nothing went wrong. The village really didn't need a several hundred metre tall 9-tailed fox strolling through it anytime soon. He had written extra seals on her during the birth and was constantly monitoring the seal strength but unfortunately it required a whole lot of concentration and her screaming wasn't helping.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Kushina bellowed at her husband. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND GET ME FUCKING PREGNANT!"

Minato nodded and patted her hand while giving her a reassuring smile. "Yes it's all my fault honey."

"DON'T FUCKING PATRONISE ME YOU BASTARD!" The last word was muffled however as it transformed into a scream.

Minato gulped and looked towards the medic, who just happened to be Tsunade, the most skilled medic alive and member of the sannin. They had agreed that the less people who knew their location the better, but wanted the best. Tsunade was the obvious choice. "How much longer?"

Tsunade gave him a small smile. "Not long now, another half hour at most."

Unfortunately, Kushina heard the last bit. "ANOTHER HALF-HOUR? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THERE'S NO WAY THIS BABY IS A GIRL, SHE WOULD NEVER BE THIS FUCKING STUBBORN."

Tsunade laughed and was about to reply when Kushina suddenly gasped and clutched at her chest, where the seal holding the Kyuubi inside her was located at the same time Minato felt alarms go off in his seals.

"Minato somethings wrong." She gasped out. "Kyuubi is getting out."

He gritted his teeth and laid his hands on her chest. Blue chakra swirled around them and symbols appeared, pulsing with red and blue light. Tsunade could see that the red chakra was slowly overtaking the blue and she knew it wasn't a good sign. The moment the red chakra left a part of the seal, it disappeared. She wasn't an expert on sealing like Jiraiya, Minato or Kushina, but she knew that it wasn't a good sign.

Another contraction wracked Kushinas body and she faltered a bit, her heart stopping for a second. Her body was undergoing far too much pressure, she wouldn't be able to maintain it for long.

"Minato, we need to get the baby out now. She can't handle this for much longer."

Minato only grunted in reply but forced more chakra into the seal, forcing the red back a bit. Tsunade took this as confirmation and began to prepare her medical ninjutsu to rush the last stage of birth a bit. Within a couple of minutes, there were results and she could see the head of the baby.

"Come on Kushina you can do this." She heard Minato panting quietly. There was a grey tinge to her face that scared Tsunade a bit and she rushed the birth even more.

"One more push." Tsunade told her almost-daughter figure. "Just give me one more push."

Kushina just nodded and pushed, too exhausted to even scream anymore. She kept the pressure on for as long as she could, and when she finally released, the sound of a bawling baby met her ears. Tsunade quickly dealt with the umbilical cord and cleaned him up a bit, wiping all the fluids off as best as she could. She could still hear Minato panting while trying to suppress the Kyuubi, but it wasn't nearly as labored as before. When she was done cleaning the baby, she brought it to the parents and presented it. The baby had a tuft of blonde hair, the exact colour of Minato's, but had Kushina's violet eyes. It's facial features seemed to be evenly divided from both parents, with Minato's angular features and Kushina's slim and slender build and the skin was lighter then Minato's but darker then Kushina's.

"Minato, Kushina." Tsunade stated softly. "Let me introduce you to your daughter. Naruto Namikaze."

Kushina, despite her near-passed-out state, managed to reach forward and cradle the baby girl into her side. Naruto had stopped crying and was sleeping peacefully, with the occasional gurgle. Minato on the other hand was staring at the baby in slack jawed amazement. His hands slipped forward to press against her delicate cheeks. In the next moment red chakra spilled from Kushinas chest in a sudden burst, causing the new mother to arch her back with the force of it. He shouted at Tsunade to take Naruto and get her away. She grabbed the baby girl, who had started crying once more, and ran away from the room. She hated to leave two of her most precious people but she had no choice. They would never forgive her if something happened to Naruto. The best thing she could do is go get backup as quickly as possible.

Minato tried to shove the chakra back into his wife but it quickly became evident he had no hope of succeeding. Kushina's seal had become too damaged to function properly and if he drew another one on her in her current state it would kill her. He couldn't seal the Kyuubi inside himself as his body wasn't able to host it's enormous chakra now. His pathways had already settled and set a long time ago. His only option… was to seal the kyuubi inside his newborn daughter. Minato's eyes widened in horror and realization as this is what he would have to do. He remembered telling Sarutobi that he would put his family over his hokage job but now, when it came down to it, he just couldnt do it. He couldn't let the kyuubi get free and kill many innocent people when he could have stopped it. Resigning himself to it, Minato drew up a quick chakra suppression seal that should delay the kyuubi until he could get everything ready.

Fortunately, the seal worked and the flow of red chakra slowed somewhat, but he knew that he still didn't have a whole lot of time. With one last look at his unconscious wife, the yondaime flashed away to his home. He wrote a quick note to Kushina and to naruto, so that they would have something of him when he died tonight. It was so surreal. He was going to die. He was only 20.

Shaking his head sharply, there was no time for depressing thoughts, he had a mission to do. He grabbed a clean scroll and as carefully as he could, wrote out the design for the seal needed, even the slightest mistake could kill them all. When he was done, Minato rolled it up and flashed back to the cave, careful to leave the two letters on the table for his two girls.

When he got back to the cave however, Minato received a shock. He had expected to have to hunt down his daughter, but there she was, with Sarutobi and Tsunade right beside her. And the most surprising, Sarutobi was nearly done drawing a seal identical to his own on his daughters chest.

"What are you doing?" He asked dumbly.

The two elder shinobi looked up at him with sadness but also resignation in their eyes.

"I think you know the answer." Tsunade said softly. He completed the last stroke of the brush and the seal gave a pulse for a second before settling back down. It was ready to be activated. The edge of the compression seal he placed on Kushina peeled off and Hiruzen was about to start the process when Minato stopped him.

"Wait." He called out, grabbing the sandaimes arm. "I'm the hokage, it's my duty to sacrifice everything for the village. I should be doing this."

Hiruzen looked at him with age old eyes, so much experience, so much love and pain held within them that Minato felt like a child in front of his father. "I never expected you to. I may not be the hokage anymore but I still have a duty to protect the village, just like any leaf ninja. If my last act of life ensures that you can live out the rest of your life with your wife and daughter, then I will die happy. Grant me this last request Minato. Live happy."

Minato nodded slowly and released his grip on the old mans arm. "Thank you Hiruzen, I'll make sure that the village knows what happened here tonight. You were the best of us."

Sarutobi nodded and exchanged one last glance with Tsunade before turning back to the baby girl. It was obvious that they had spoken before in private and had nothing left to say. Well almost nothing.

"I'll miss you sensei." Tsunade whispered.

He didn't reply, but a smile crossed his face as he ripped of the compression seal and he activated the shiki fuiin seal. Immediately semi-transparent claw burst through the red chakra swarming out of Kushina's chest, followed by a whole lot more. Sarutobi yelled and blue light burst around in a wave, pushed the red back. A figure arose from the very centre, a being that flickered and made you want to look away. No words were needed, as both parties understood what needed to be done, and the cost for it. The being grabbed the claw and dived into the baby. The three conscious people watched in awe as the being disappeared, but appeared to drag the kyuubi with him. Slowly the rest of the body was dragged out of Kushina and into Naruto. When it was finished however, the seal twisted into more of a tattoo shape with swirls and flame like structures all spreading out from the middle, a bit like wings. The being re-emerged from Naruto and turned to Hiruzen, completely ignoring the other two. None of them knew what to expect next but what they didn't expect is for him to speak.

"_It is done. I have sealed the Kyuubi into this child. Your seal wasn't enough though. I have taken favor upon you for your selflessness and bravery and have modified the seal so that it can contain the full power of the Kyuubi. I require my payment now however."_ It's voice was powerful, and it took all Minato's willpower to remain on his feet.

Sarutobi nodded and stood tall as the being reached forward and pressed a single finger over his heart. His breathing faltered, and then, in a flash of light, the being disappeared and the sandiame hokage collapsed. Tsunade caught him and carefully laid him down. A soft smile was spread on his face in death and she couldn't stop a tear from falling as she kissed his forehead one last time. It was so quiet after all the drama that it was almost painful. Taking a deep breath, Minato pulled Tsunade to her feet and turned to where Kushina was curled around her daughter. They both slept peacefully.

"This is what he died for." Minato said softly. "This, and the village."

"Lets not let him down then." Tsunade agreed.

* * *

**So this was it! I guess im just going to see how people like this before seeing if i'll write anything else! like i said, advice is always welcome like seriously reviews guys ahah ;) but nah i guess just thanks for reading my story! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of the Violet Maelstrom!  
**

** : Thankyou so much for the review! and I was actually thinking of pairing her with Itachi, i think they would make a cute couple too and sasuke/naruto is done quite a lot! But no promises yet, maybe ill find someone else to pair her with ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ideas behind this story, im simply extending and twisting them a bit. **

* * *

Minato was once again seated in his office with mountains of paperwork sitting before him. He sighed as he reflected on the aftermath of the potential disaster that was called Kyuubi. Tsunade had carried Kushina and Naruto while he carried Hiruzen back to the village. There was no way that any person with even a hint of awareness had missed the ominous feeling of malice that the kyuubi chakra contained, so the whole village was on red alert for the hint of danger. When they approached, they were met by ANBU who quickly stood down when they realized who they were.

"Report." Minato ordered. The ANBU stood to attention immediately, recognizing the man in hokage mode.

"Hokage-sama. When we felt the aura of the kyuubi the sandaime ordered us to immediately start gathering the civilians to the stadium. When Tsunade-sama arrived, he followed her and we continued on with our job. The aura increased all of a sudden, then disappeared all together. We did our best to keep the civilians calm but they're not trained to stand killing intent. There were a couple of casualities made by careless mistakes but we managed to keep them down."

The ANBU finished his report with a bow and Minato nodded in acceptance. Civilians panicked easily and they needed to be kept under tight control in dangerous situations or otherwise they would make even more trouble.

"Good job. Tell everyone that they can stand down and gather all the chunin and jonin. I have to debrief them and then I have to talk to the civilians tonight. Make sure word gets out that they will know what happened today at six in front of the hokage tower."

The ANBU bowed once more before separating in different directions to spread the word. Minato and Tsunade carried on to his home where they lay Kushina down with Naruto and covered Hiruzen with a sheet. They didn't speak to each other, each mourning in their own ways. Neither of them cried though. Shinobi weren't supposed to show emotion to others after all. They busied themselves by doing little things until an ANBU came to say that all the jonin and chunin who could be spared had gathered. He turned to look at his mother-figure for a second.

"Can you take care of them for me? Make sure nothing happens?" He asked, worry saturating his tone.

Tsunade nodded and the harsh lines carved into her face softened the slightest bit. "Of course I will. Nothing will happen to them."

He smiled gratefully and pushed off the ground, disappearing in a blur. It didn't take him long to get to where his shinobi were gathered, and was pleased to see that nearly everyone was there. He cleared his throat to quiet down the small chatter going on and performed a quick jutsu to amplify his voice.

"Shinobi of Konoha." He began. "Today is a sad day for all of us. As all of you by now should know, a massive amount of chakra was released earlier on. Most of you would have recognized it, but for those of you who hadn't. It was the Kyuubi." Several gasps from the younger shinobi met his statement but they were quickly shushed by the others. "While my wife was in childbirth, the Kyuubi managed to damage his seal on her beyond repair. It began to escape it's prison when I realize that he would need to be re-sealed. Kushina couldn't manage it to be re-sealed in her in the state she was in, and only a newborn baby can have a bijuu sealed within them so their chakra coils can adjust. The only option was to seal the kyuubi within my daughter." More exclamations of shock and sadness erupted from the crowd that he had to do that to his own daughter, overshadowing the happiness they felt at their beloved leader having a child. "I delayed the kyuubi to prepare a seal, but when I came back, your sandiame hokage had already begun one. He gave his life to seal the Kyuubi back from hurting anyone. We will have a funeral service for him tomorrow and we will never forget the sacrifice he made to save us all."

They stayed there for several minutes in silence, digesting the news that was just placed upon them. When he deemed enough time had passed, Minato continued.

"My daughter, Naruto Namikaze, also made a sacrifice today. She is a living sacrifice. She is the only thing that is stopping the nine tailed fox demon from rampaging across our village. She is _not_ the kyuubi, but it's jailer. She is a hero. If anyone has a problem with her, they will have a problem with me, and her mother." Many of the shinobi there gulped and put away any brief ideas of killing her to kill the demon. The look in the eyes of their leader was that of any parent – promising pain and lots of it on anyone who thought of hurting his child. "Am I understood?" He demanded. Affirmative murmurs met his question and Minato nodded in satisfaction. That should deter any wannabe 'heros' in the future.

"I will be addressing the civilian population tonight but you have all been debriefed first out of my respect for all off you. Jonin-sensei's, you may tell your genin in private later on, or leave it up to me to do tonight. Please make sure that your comrades who couldn't be here right now find out soon. Thank you."

The shinobi of the leaf slowly dispersed, sorrow being the main expression on their faces. They were all grieving for the death of the sandiame, but none of them shed tears. As the Kyuubi hadn't actually gotten free and killed any of their loved ones, the shinobi had no reason to bear ill-will towards Naruto and did indeed see her as a hero for holding it back to protect them all. Later on, when the civilians were told what had transpired that day, many of them would have the exact same views.

The next year had gone rather smoothly. After the potential kyuubi incident had been cleared up, and everyone had done mourning, life had settled back into pretty much the same as it had been before for most people – excluding the Namikaze family. Naruto was a constant ball of energy and she never seemed to stop being hungry. She was also very intelligent, learning to walk and talk much sooner then other babies. She didn't like to sleep much and was very, very noisy, much to the dismay of Kushina and Minato. Tsunade had returned to the village permanently after Naruto's birth, not wanting to leave the baby she considered her granddaughter. Jiraiya also popped in regularly – after all, the godfather had _some_ responsibilities. Kushina had left active duty as a shinobi to take care of her overly excitable daughter but despite that, she still needed help taking care of her – which is where Tsunade came in handy. She missed the fighting and action, but found motherhood like a new adventure all the same.

Minato's job as hokage meant that he couldn't be home as much as she would have liked but he still made time somehow and it made her smile softly everytime she thought about the little things he did to show her that even though he couldn't be with her all the time, she was on his thoughts constantly. For example, he would often send the ANBU off on missions to find rare and exotic flowers that he could give to her. It was sort of like an ANBU hazing thing, all the new recruits got stuck with them while the others went on S-ranked missions.

As Naruto got older, passing her twos and threes, Kushina tried to keep her as humble as possible. It was hard with the village doting on her but she managed somehow. Every now and then Naruto would get difficult but a quick knock on the head from Kushina or Tsunade quickly set her straight again. They had noticed as Naruto got older, that her features had taken on a slightly 'foxy' tint, almost unnoticeable unless you were looking to it. Her canine teeth were slightly larger then normal, much like the Inuzuka clan actually, and her violet eyes would sometimes turn slit pupiled and almost seem to glow when she got angry. Not only that, but her fingernails and toenails would grow extremely quickly and were very hard and sharp. Even though these things weren't normal, Naruto's parents could only be happy that she didn't have any stupid markings on her, like whisker marks or something.

Well, besides the seal that is.

Despite their best intentions, neither Minato, Kushina or Jiraiya, Konoha's three best seal experts, could find a way to make it disappear. Unlike Kushina's seal, which only appeared if she specifically channeled chakra into that area, Naruto's seal was constantly on display, showing the world that she was different. It resided right in the middle of her chest and when she was older, would sit on the top of and in between her breasts. It had many strange markings and they had deciphered some of them to mean 'storage' and 'convert' but they couldn't figure anything else beyond that. The seal was simply far beyond their grasp and probably always would be. Nonetheless, it did it's job at keeping the Kyuubi back and didn't show any sign of weakening in Narutos fortnightly checks. It looked a lot like a tattoo actually.

Narutos personality seemed to be almost creepily similar to Kushina's at times, despite her young age. She had a ferocious temper and hated her hair with a passion. Despite all their best tries, it did nothing but spike out and resemble a pineapple. Kushina had grown it out to her waist in an attempt to get it to settle down but it still refused to remain neat and tidy. Every time someone even mentioned the word pineapple Naruto would grow a violet coloured aura around her, her eyes would turn with slit pupils, and a decent amount of killing intent would permeate the air – quite impressive for a four year old. Those who knew Kushina well would often sweatdrop at the resemblance between mother and daughter when this happened and back away slowly.

Naruto had also inherited both her parents love for ramen, and could eat it all day every day if she was allowed to. Thankfully, Tsunade stepped in before her parents could actually allow her to and made the small child eat vegetables and meats. Tsunade swore that if the child was left on her own she wouldn't eat anything else and would probably even do things as crazy as have instant ramen cups for breakfast.

The girl was also very outgoing. Kushina had introduced her to the other clan heads children, as several of them had kids around the same age. Hiashi Hyuuga's nephew Neji was the same age as Naruto, and Hiashi himself had a daughter a little over a year younger. Hinata was sweet girl, if a bit shy, but Naruto didn't seem to click with her like she had with Neji. When Neji's father was sacrificed to save Hiashi, it had taken a lot of work for Naruto to remain friends with the boy, as he had stopped talking to nearly everyone. Kushina was pleased to say though that their friendship had continued, even if they didn't see each other as often as before. Another family that the Namikaze's were close to were the Uchiha's. Itachi was two years older then Naruto and he saw her as a younger sister of sorts. Mikoto was one of Kushina's best friends and Minato often went to Fugaku with advice about being hokage. Fugaku had once dreamed of being hokage himself, but he had developed a sickness of some kind that they couldn't figure out what was wrong. He was slowly dying and they couldn't do anything to stop it. They didn't even know if it was hereditary or not, and only prayed that Itachi and Sasuke, his three year old younger brother didn't develop it when they were older.

The other major clan heads all had sons and daughter ranging from two to five years old with an exception every now and then. It seemed that once one clan had a child, all the other clans wanted children as well, causing the generations to be very similar in age.

The Kyuubi mostly stayed dormant in Naruto, except for one incident a couple of weeks ago. Kushina had been playing with her daughter in the gardens, watching as Naruto chased a butterfly around and around. She had turned around for a minute because she had thought she heard something, but passed it off as nothing after a brief scan. When she had turned back to her daughter however, Naruto was missing. Kushina had panicked and immediately sent out a chakra pulse, sensing for anything with developed chakra coils in the nearby vicinity. That was how she sensed the figure heading away from this direction at top speed. She had immediately set off in pursuit, following the figure through the outskirts of the village. She finally caught up when she cornered the now revealed male shinobi against the wall of Konoha. Thee ANBU were waiting for him and when he turned to head the other direction, she stopped him. He had Naruto bound and slung over his shoulder but she could see her daughter squirming slightly, trying to get free. The man wore no ninja affiliation headband and Kushina guessed he was either undercover, or freelancing.

"Let my daughter go, and maybe you can get out of this with your life." Kushina lied. No one that tried kidnapping her daughter would live to tell about it.

The shinobi scoffed and shifted his grip on the girl, moving to pull her in front of his body whilst backing up against the wall even further to protect his back. "Likely story, you would kill me the moment she was safe."

Kushina carefully controlled her facial expressions but her silence was enough.

"That's what I thought." The foreign shinobi sighed. He pulled a kunai and before any of them could react, held it to the girls exposed neck. The ANBU made to attack but she waved them down, she wouldn't risk her daughters life so easily.

"What is going to happen." The shinobi said, a smirk on his face. "Is that I am going to walk right over this wall and you lot are going to let me."

She opened her mouth but was cut off before she could begin.

"If not, the your _precious_ baby here will die."

Kushina gulped and nodded. It only took one look for the ANBU to jump down beside her and the shinobi started heading up the wall. Kushina's mind was swirling trying to think of a solution but she couldn't. She needed Minato to be here but by the time word could get to him, it would be too late. Naruto just watched in confusion as she was taken away from her mother. She could see the sadness and pain on her mothers face and didn't understand why she couldn't go to her. She tried getting free but the man holding her wouldn't let her go. He pressed the kunai into her throat a harder and it hurt. Naruto cried out and then suddenly something happened, something no one had expected. Naruto's eyes took on her slit pupilled appearance, her fingernails grew, and the seal on her chest started glowing bright red. A wave of chakra burst from her, burning the foreign shinobi and causing him to drop her in surprise. Instead of falling onto a heap on the ground like she would normally however, Naruto dropped the ten metres and landed in a light crouch. Wisps of red chakra swirled around her to create the vague form of a fox with nine tails. One of these tails shot out at blinding speeds and grabbed the now retreating shinobi and pulled him to the ground and held him there. Where ever his skin came into contact with the chakra tail it burnt him easily, turning his skin a bright red.

"Why are you taking me away from my mummy?" She demanded. Her voice wasn't the same as before, it was deeper and had the undertones of power. "Why would you do something like that?!"

As she finished her question the other tails lashed out at him, whipping at his arms, legs and face. The man cried out but it only fell on deaf ears. Kushina and the three ANBU however watched in growing awe and horror. Kushina knew she had to stop this before it got out of control though.

"Baby, you can stop now. Everything's going to be alright." She called out, taking a step forwards. One of the ANBU tried to hold her back but she shook him off. This was her daughter, not an enemy.

Naruto turned to stare at her and for a moment, there was only fury – no recognition. Then she seemed to realize what she was doing and quickly released the now unconscious and heavily bleeding attempted kidnapper. Then she took several steps backwards before tripping over and landing on her butt. Kushina took another step forward only to be warned away.

"Stay away!" Naruto screamed, holding out a clawed hand in front of her. "Get back! Don't come near me!" The red chakra tails separated, five to wrap around Naruto protectively and the four to shoot out to hover menacingly around her, darting at Kushina whenever she tried to get close. A crowd had started to gather around the edges but all the arriving shinobi who had sensed the high levels of chakra being released stopped them from getting close.

A flash of yellow appeared beside her and Kushina looked to her left to see her husband standing there with a worried look on his face. He must have used the seal on her bracelet to teleport to her location. It only took one glance at the injured foreign shinobi for him to gain a basic understanding of what had happened and he didn't like it.

"Naruto." He said kindly, but sternly. "You need to calm down."

She looked up and his heart faltered when he saw tear tracks on her face. Her slit violet eyes still glowed however and he could tell she was becoming unstable.

"I need to calm down?" She screamed. "Look at what I did. I'm a monster, what is wrong with me?" The four tails shot out to lash out at the nearby crowds, causing several screams from the civilians. Minato knew he had to contain this before things got out of hand and people started getting hurt. After analyzing the chakra tails for a moment longer, Minato threw one of his special kunai straight at his daughters heart. Like he suspected, the tails swatted the kunai of course, causing it to bury itself into the wall just to the left of where Naruto was huddled. Immediately, he flashed to the kunai and bolted towards his daughter, ducking under two tails. He reached her a second before the third tail hit him away, but it was enough time for him to smack a chakra suppression seal on her forehead. As he flew through the air, his shoulder burning where the tail had hit him, he flipped so that he would land on his feet. Minato skidded several feet but stopped in time to see the tails slowly retracting back into Naruto. Her eyes and fingernails returned to normal and she slumped forwards, unconscious before she hit the ground.

Silence was thick between the spectators before mutterings of fear started up. The people were worried that she was turning into the Kyuubi and if so, then maybe she should be taken care of. Kushina, hearing the talk, whirled around to glare at everyone in sight.

"OI!" She bellowed, gathering everyones attention. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Minato pick up Naruto and the ANBU take away the would-be kidnapper to the T&I department. "To all of you who think that my daughter is the Kyuubi, you have been informed that she is most definitely not."

One brave civilian stood out among the crowd and shouted back at her. "How do explain what just happened then? That definitely looked like the Kyuubi's power to me."

Kushina glared at the man and he took an involuntary step back. "The only reason that happened was self defence. Today, a kidnapping attempt was made on Naruto. He threatened her life and hurt her, this was just her protecting herself. She is _not_ the Kyuubi."

Many people had seen the strange shinobi being taken away and were comforted by this explanation. A certain ANBU however thought that his master, Danzo, would find this very interesting. If a four year old child could take down a trained shinobi, then she could make a very powerful weapon. He knew that Danzo had pushed for it before, but now with this, they might actually get somewhere.

The crowd dispersed, leaving only several ninja and the three Namikaze's behind.

"Sensei?" A young voice inquired from behind them. They turned to see Kakashi Hatake, Minato's seventeen year old ex-pupil standing behind them, worry evident in his own showing eye. "Is she ok?" Kakashi asked. He saw his sensei's kid like a baby sister and seeing her as distraught as she had been had scared him.

Minato sighed and pressed a hand to his daughters forehead, over the seal. "Yeh, I think she'll be fine." He turned to another ninja around him. "Can you tell my secretary that I won't be returning to work today?" Kushina protested but he quickly shushed her. "My family needs me."

The ninja nodded and shunshined away. "Kakashi, you can come with us if you want." The teen nodded and the three ninjas all took to the rooftops within seconds.

After that incident, Naruto had begun to receive shinobi training from both her parents, but also close family friends. She learnt physical training off her father, read books with her mother, learnt about hiding and stealth from Jiraiya, tracking from Kakashi and how to treat basic wounds without chakra from Tsunade. None of these things required chakra so far, but they were still useful to have. Many would say that they were pushing the four year old too hard, but it was better then her losing control and releasing the Kyuubi.

Naruto's personality had changed slightly after the attack as well. They had been forced to tell her about what she contained, even though that had originally wanted to wait until she was older. This knowledge weighed upon her young heart and caused her to act a couple of years older then before. She spent almost all her time training to be stronger and rarely saw her friends anymore, preferring to train instead. Kushina literally had to drag her away to go to her friends house.

As Kushina watched her girl train outside once more, she sighed, reflecting back to three days ago, when Naruto had unlocked her chakra on purpose for the first time. She had been at the Uchiha's watching her six year old 'big brother' Itachi train his chakra control by walking up and down trees, when she asked if he could teach her, to which he had said no and that she had to unlock her chakra first. When she asked how, Itachi suggested that she try to meditate and find it first, when she had, he said that she should try sticking a leaf to her forehead by sending the chakra there.

Naruto quickly agreed and sat down before closing her eyes. Being four, she had no idea how to meditate so she just sat there and tried thinking of what she thought chakra would feel like. The image of red tails swirling around her came to mind and the feeling of power that accompanied it followed. She tried to recreate that feeling but couldn't quite get it. That power felt strong, but also angry and scared her slightly. There was another power however, not nearly as strong, but it was calmer and more welcoming. She tried to find that power and after several minutes, she had it. The calm feeling flowed around her and when she opened her eyes, a blue aura surrounded her. She lifted up a hand and found that the aura swirled when she moved.

"Hey Chi, mummy, Aunt Miko!" She called out happily. "Look what I can do!"

She got noticed the aura disappearing and she concentrated on bringing it back, wanting it to be there so they could see it. The new burst of chakra made the aura ripple and swirl faster, making her giggle. When the adults came out, they saw Itachi staring slack-jawed at Naruto sitting on the ground and playing with _visible_ chakra. She would pulse her chakra out and watch as it moved around her.

"Baby what are you doing?" Kushina asked in wonder.

Naruto frowned slightly. "I was watching Chi climb trees and he said I had to find my chakra first if I wanted to do it too. So I looked and this was the nice one and it's so pretty isn't it?"

Mikoto laughed, still in awe. "Yes Ru, it's very pretty."

When they had gotten home that night, Minato had wanted a demonstration, to which Naruto was happen to oblige. She called forth her chakra once more and made it swirl. Later on, when they were in bed, Minato had wrapped his arm around her and told her that he would begin training Naruto with chakra within the next week. And honestly, Kushina didn't know whether to be happy, or sad. She couldn't help but worry that her baby wouldn't get a childhood and before they knew it, it would be too late.

* * *

**Second chapter written! Like i said before, advice and ideas are always welcome like seriously reviews guys ahah ;) but nah i guess just thanks for reading my story! x**


End file.
